my misery
by Tom T Echidna
Summary: a little somthing i wrote when i was depressed were plucky kills himself sorry plucky fans pluckys my favorate charicter but i thought ild let hm suffer for once


It was the toons 9th year of acme Looniversity and it just kept getting worse for a certain duck abandoned by his mentor and giving up in almost everything plucky had grown up and given up his ambitions of taking over the show what show he would often tell himself it was cancelled why bother going on he thought.  
  
He was in his now usual depressive mood going through his locker he didn't know why he was even going to the school any more he saw his life as a failure and hated when people tried to make him feel better he often told people to go away and leave him alone quite harshly witch in turn cost him nearly all his friends plucky couldn't care though as he shut his locker and went in the cafeteria even though he never ate anything due to his depression he sat alone now he preferred it that way  
  
"Hey Plucky." Buster said sitting next to him.  
  
"Why do you do it?" Plucky asked.  
  
"Do what?" Buster asked biting into a carrot.  
  
"Try to communicate when I obviously want to be left alone every one else has taken the hint why cant you?" Plucky said getting up from the table and leaving the door.  
  
Babs walked up to Buster.  
  
"Any luck?" She asked.  
  
Buster shook his head.  
  
"I cant stand this Babs said he used to be so full of life now he wont even talk to Hampton he hasn't tried to upstage us for nearly 5 years."  
  
"I know." said Buster all this depression cant do him any good I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."  
  
"You don't think he would?" Babs asked.  
  
"I don't know I just don't know."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"How? He wont let anyone in even if you do love him."  
  
"Well I have to try." Babs said walking out the room and up to Plucky's dormitory.  
  
"Plucky?" She asked knocking the door.  
  
"Leave me alone Babs." Plucky said.  
  
Babs ignored this and opened the door.  
  
"Look Plucky I don't know what's wrong or what has been for the past few years but I."... Babs stops as she sees Plucky looking away from her and pointing a revolver to his head.  
  
"Plucky don't you dare." Babs started.  
  
"Why the fuck not?" Plucky yelled at her with tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Well why the hell would you want to do it? Babs tried to risen with him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Plucky asked? "I was created to be in a stupid cartoon with you guys witch didn't last long we've all been abandoned and I'm the only one dumped by my mentor there is no show to take from you and Buster and because of my coldness I've lost all of my friends there is no purpose for me any more and its not like anyone will care."  
  
"That's a lie Plucky we'll all care."  
  
"Bullshit Plucky shouted nobody cares."  
  
"I care!" Babs shouted starting to cry.  
  
"Why?" Plucky shouted. "Why do you care huh tell me why."  
  
"Because I love you Plucky Babs shouted at him crying."  
  
"No Babs you don't."  
  
"I do plucky Please don't hurt yourself."  
  
"No! You can't love me." Plucky shouted. "You love Buster."  
  
"No Plucky I love you and like buster as a friend and he knows that."  
  
"No! No! No! Plucky shouted stop loving me!" Plucky cried  
  
"I can't!" Babs shouted please Plucky put the gun down and started to slowly walk toward him.  
  
"No Babs stay there." Plucky said knowing what she was trying to do.  
  
"Ok plucky but promise you'll put the gun away."  
  
Plucky though a minute. "Could you close the door please?" He asked calmly putting the gun o a table.  
  
Babs smiled. "Of course Plucky." She said slowly closing the door and started to walk back down the corridor until she herd a gun shot fired.  
  
She ran back to Plucky's room and looked inside to see plucky lying on his bed, the gun on the floor and the wall behind him splattered with his brains like cooked pasta."  
  
Babs couldn't stop crying as she went to see the body as she wept into the former toons chest. 


End file.
